Un rayo de luz en la oscuridad
by mimipurity
Summary: "Corría, corría y la verdad no sabía a donde iba. Solo quería alejarse de él, de su vida, de su tormento, de sus fantasmas... Estaba siendo cobarde, lo sabía, pero no tenía otra solución más que correr y arrancar del lugar de sus pesadillas" Llegó a sus vidas como una extraña, pero fue su mejor casualidad. [ItaSakuSasu] Oneshot.


Corría, corría y la verdad no sabía a donde iba. Solo quería alejarse de él, de su vida, de su tormento, de sus fantasmas... Estaba siendo cobarde, lo sabía, pero no tenía otra solución más que correr y arrancar del lugar de sus pesadillas.

Se adentró en el bosque, oscuro, pero no le importaba, en su mente solo pasaban una y otra vez las imágenes de ese hombre que alguna vez creyó amar y ahora tanto despreciaba, se sentía sucia, quería desaparecer.

 _Una cabaña,_ vio a lo lejos, _aquí podré esconderme._

La lluvia amenazaba con aparecer, necesitaba un lugar donde pasar la noche, donde él no la encontrara, donde ella se refugiara.

Suspiró con pesadez, aguantando las lágrimas, sabía que no faltaba mucho para que se desbordaran de sus orbes esmeraldas, pero estaba cansada, y necesitaba salir de allí, no había tiempo aún para quebrarse.

Las luces estaban apagadas, al parecer nadie habitaba allí, entró con algo de temor, registró cada rincón. Solo había cuatro habitaciones, no era muy grande, pero se veía acogedora.  
Se sentó en un rincón, escondió su rostro entre sus piernas, y con un sollozo ahogado dejó que el llanto la abarcara una vez más, mientras su mente se llenaba de sus pesadillas.

 _"_ _Eres mi mujer y harás lo que yo ordene"_ Seguido de eso la pesada mano de aquel hombre se marcó en su rostro.

No podía borrarlo de su mente, la había marcado y no de la mejor forma. Era su infierno, y no quería seguir quemándose allí, por eso corrió y huyó de su miseria.

Tocaba su cuerpo frío con algo de dificultad, temblaba, quería desaparecer de allí, borrar su vida del mapa y olvidarse de quien fue, de que tuvo y qué vivió.

 _19 años ¡Demonios solo tengo 19 años!_ Pensaba y se desesperaba, era una cría que había vivido más de lo que le correspondía a su edad.

Un ruido la trajo de vuelta a la realidad, la puerta comenzó a abrirse, temió lo peor, él la había encontrado. Ocultó su rostro una vez más, quería desaparecer, pero era inútil, un falso movimiento y su presencia se haría notoria.

Dos figuras masculinas se reflejaron en la puerta ya abierta, alumbradas por la tenue luz de la luna.  
 _No es él_ pensó, y se sintió aliviada por un instante.  
La luz se encendió y allí los vio, allí la vieron.

— ¿Quién es ella? — Preguntó confundido el muchacho que se veía mayor

— No lo sé ¿Quién eres tú? — Preguntó el otro con una mirada un poco más fría

No podía hablar, la voz no le salía, estaba quebrada, ella estaba rota, solo volvió a llorar.

El mayor de los jóvenes se acercó a su lado de cuclillas, acarició su espalda.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Cómo encontraste nuestra casa?

— Solo corrí... — dijo en un hilo de voz — No sé cómo llegué aquí

— Niichan, te dije que le pusieras seguro a la puerta, ahora cualquier extraño entra a nuestra casa...

Sonrió — No te enfades, Sasuke, se ve que no viene con malas intenciones — volvió a poner su atención en ella — ¿De qué huías?

— De mi vida... — sollozó

El joven la miró con algo de decepción. Estaba destrozada, tenía los ojos hinchados, su piel era más pálida que la de alguien normal, sus ojos opacos, sus brazos marcados y golpeados.

— No tenemos tiempo para resolver problemas de otros, Niichan... Tenemos nuestros propios

— Sasuke, no seas tan frívolo, es solo una cría, además afuera llueve, no podemos dejarla a su suerte

Bufó — haz lo que quieras

El menor de los hermanos, aparentemente, se adentró en una de las habitaciones y cerró la puerta.

— Disculpa a mi hermano menor, no confía en la gente, por eso vivimos tan aislados. ¿Cómo te llamas?

— Yakushi... — hizo una pausa — digo, Haruno Sakura

Volvió a sonreírle, ese hombre reflejaba una calidez increíble.

— Mucho gusto, Sakura-chan. Yo soy Uchiha Itachi. ¿Ahora podrías decirme que te trajo aquí?

De tan solo pensarlo las lágrimas volvían a aparecer, quería borrar su vida completa.

— Huía, de un hombre.

— Levántate del piso — tomó su mano y la ayudó a incorporarse — Te prepararé algo caliente, te ves fatal

— Gracias

Nadie en toda su vida le había prestado atención.  
Nadie se había preocupado por ella.  
Nadie le había sonreído.  
Nadie tomó su mano con delicadeza.  
Nadie la había hecho sentir tan bien.

Se sentó en el sofá, era pequeño y algo viejo, pero no había sentido algo tan reconfortante hacia años atrás.  
El joven le ofreció una taza de café, calor, sus manos sentían ese delicioso calor.

— Te hizo daño... — Miró sus brazos con tristeza

— Necesitaba escapar de ese infierno

— ¿Él te dejó así?

— Si fuera de otra forma no tendría razones para huir

— ¿Era tu esposo?

— Algo así... Mis padres fallecieron cuando era una nena, me adoptó una familia cercana a la mía, y desde entonces vivo un tormento

— ¿Por qué no te alejaste antes de allí?

— No tenía el valor para hacerlo

— No debes dejar que nadie se imponga sobre ti

— No me di cuenta hasta ahora, ya no lo aguantaba más...

La miró de pies a cabeza, su ropa, su cuerpo, su alma estaban demacradas, no había indicios de que alguna vez esa hermosa joven esbozara una sonrisa.

— Puedes pasar la noche aquí

— ¿A _él_ no le molestará? — refiriéndose al otro muchacho

Sonrió — Ignóralo, soy el mayor aquí, yo mando

— Gracias

— No eres de muchas palabras — rio

— No sé cómo entablar una buena relación, toda mi vida me he visto rodeada de la misma gente y la misma suerte, es la primera vez que hago algo diferente

— Entonces que tu primera vez sea mejor que tu vida pasada — sonrió

Se sonrojó — ¿Por qué viven tan alejados?

Su rostro cambió y un semblante de tristeza se hizo presente.

— Fantasmas del pasado que queríamos olvidar, a veces lo mejor para avanzar es alejarse de lo que nos hace daño — la miró — pero creo que ya te diste cuenta de eso

— Solo espero que no me encuentre...

— No te dejaré volver a vivir tu tormento, aquí puedes comenzar de cero

— Gracias, Itachi-san

El azabache se levantó y encendió una pequeña estufa, sería una noche larga, ahora ya no eran los dos solos, ahora una tercera casualidad se hacía presente en sus vidas.  
Sirvió un poco más de café en su taza.

— Me gustaría escuchar de ti

Suspiró y le dio un sorbo a su taza, bajo la atenta mirada del muchacho.  
Desde el fondo del pasillo, otro joven se hacía presente entre las sombras, él también quería escuchar la historia de esa mujer que hace un momento apareció en sus vidas, en su casa.

— No vivo muy lejos de aquí, no conozco mucha gente tampoco, mi familia era pequeña, mis padres y yo para ser más precisa. Fallecieron cuando tenía siete años, no conocía las causas, no entendía tampoco que era la muerte, hasta que ahora la he deseado tantas veces.  
A kilómetros de nuestro hogar, vivía otra familia, que de vez en cuando mis padres visitaban para intercambiar víveres. Éramos pobres, ellos también, debíamos encontrar una forma para mantenernos en pie.  
Ellos me encontraron y me llevaron a vivir a su hogar, porque supuestamente _no podían dejar a una cría a su suerte_ , aunque lo hubiera preferido.  
Era un ambiente frío y hostil, una familia como la mía, ambos padres y su hijo, Kabuto, el protagonista de mis pesadillas. Era dos años mayor que yo, y desde el primer día me tomó como si fuera de su propiedad. Crecimos juntos, pero yo no me sentía parte de ellos, ni siquiera me sentía parte de una familia, ni me consideraban como tal. Me hacían trabajar día y noche, como pago porque me salvaron de la miseria, me recordaban día a día lo afortunada y agradecida que debía ser con ellos por rescatarme y para demostrarlo debía entregar hasta la última gota de sudor para ellos.  
Kabuto se obsesionó conmigo, era una especie de _amor psicótico,_ me proclamó su mujer aunque yo jamás tuve sentimientos por él, más que desprecio. Creí amarlo un par de veces, porque manipulaba mi mente diciéndome que nadie me soportaría tanto como él, que nadie me querría por ser pobre, huérfana y fea, que solo debía estar con él y nadie más que él, porque podría dármelo todo, y ese sería una buena forma de devolverle la mano a su familia, pero la obsesión lo llevo a volverse agresivo, a hacerme vivir un infierno en vida, él decía amarme, yo tampoco sé lo que es el amor, no conozco más de la vida que tuve, por lo que no entiendo bien por qué me tocó este tormento... Hui, escapé, decidí arrancarme de allí y dejarlo atrás, dejarlo a él, a sus insultos, a sus golpes, a sus humillaciones, a sus ataques.

Itachi la miraba con decepción, era una muchacha joven, lo notaba ¿Cómo podía vivir tanto con tan corta edad?  
Acarició su cabello y limpió una lágrima que corría por su mejilla.

— Ya todo estará bien, Sakura-chan, nadie más volverá a ponerte un dedo encima, te lo prometo

Sintió como sus ojos brillaban, como todo lo que vivió no era más que un mal sueño, que ahora tenía la oportunidad de ser feliz, sintió como por primera vez una luz de esperanza aparecía en su corazón.

 _¿Así que esto es sentir amor?_

— Te ves cansada, deberías descansar, puedes dormir en mi habitación

— ¿Y usted donde dormirá, Itachi-san?

— Con Sasuke, a él no le importará

— ¿Quién dijo que no me importaría?

El muchacho de cabello azabache entró una vez más a la sala de estar

— Pensé que estarías durmiendo

— No con una extraña viviendo aquí

— Sasuke, no te comportes así, pensé que lo habías superado

— Los fantasmas del pasado aparecen cuando alguien los invoca

— Sakura-chan no es una extraña, su tormento ha sido peor que el tuyo

— No me importa, no la quiero aquí

Sakura agachó su rostro y se incorporó del sofá

— Buscaré otro lugar donde pasar la noche, gracias por todo Itachi-san

— No — la tomó de la muñeca — arrancaste del infierno y no te devolveré allí, te quedarás aquí, al menos esta noche, Sasuke lo deberá entender

— No quiero incomodar

— No lo haces, eres mi invitada — sonrió

Bufó — Haz lo que quieras, Niichan, pero ya verás cómo una vez más nos volverán a lastimar

Una vez más, volvió a su habitación.

— ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó?

Se sentó en una pequeña mesa, y suspiró con cansancio.

— Hace siete años, vivíamos en un pueblo muy lejos de acá, con nuestros padres. Lo teníamos todo, éramos felices, Sasuke amaba a nuestros padres.  
Aquel pueblo era conocido por estar de pasada al muelle, por lo que muchos marinos y pescadores pedían hospedaje de vez en cuando, cada vez que desembarcaban de países lejanos, pero uno nunca sabe a quién realmente tiene viviendo bajo su techo.  
Dos marinos mercantes arrebataron la vida de nuestros padres por un poco de comida, les dimos nuestra confianza, los recibimos con los brazos abiertos, confiamos en lo desconocido, y nos pagaron de la peor forma. Por esta razón Sasuke se volvió tan frívolo y distante, nos marchamos aquí para que no volvamos a correr la misma desgracia, donde nadie nos encuentre, donde no tengamos que hospedar a algún otro desconocido y revivamos el pasado, pero él no es malo, es un buen muchacho que ha vivido cosas difíciles.

— Lo lamento, si lo hubiera sabido no estaría aquí

— Yo aún creo en la bondad de los corazones, y sé que tú has sufrido más que nosotros, quizás hasta desconfíes más de la gente de lo que nosotros mismos haríamos

— Nunca he lastimado a alguien, tampoco lo haría

— Lo sé, sin conocerte lo sé...

— Sasuke deberá acostumbrarse a ti

— No quiero que me desprecie

— Dale tiempo, se acostumbrará, mi hermano es muy bueno, solo le cuesta creer en los demás

Sonrió como quería acostumbrarse a hacerlo.  
Los tiempos eran difíciles, las vidas también, pero cuando un extraño te abre su corazón, sabes que te sentirás protegida, sabes que ya no estás sola en el mundo.

Los días pasaban, Sasuke se había vuelto distante, Itachi pasaba la mayor parte del día con Sakura, ella estaba aprendiendo a ser feliz, por primera vez, ella quería vivir.  
Ahora su vida era tranquila, de a poco olvidaba su pasado, sus fantasmas se esfumaban, podía aprender a vivir con esa carga y ser capaz de seguir adelante, al fin tenía a alguien que la contuviera.

El mayor de los Uchiha había salido temprano a cazar algo para la cena.  
Sakura ordenaba, les había sentado muy bien una mujer allí.  
Sasuke, como desde hace varios días, no salía de su habitación.

Quitaba con gracia el polvo de un mueble, sintió una presencia tras ella pero no le tomó importancia.  
Él la tomó de la cintura y la volteó, dio un respingo, la acorraló contra la pared, su mirada era dura, casi tanto como la de Kabuto, se asustó y quería huir, pero él no se lo permitiría, tenía ambas manos apoyadas a la altura de su cabeza, y una leve distancia separaba sus cuerpos.

— ¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermano?

— ¿A qué se refiere, Sasuke-kun?

— ¿Por qué él confía tanto en ti? Yo no te creo nada...

— No lo obligo a que lo haga, solo su hermano se ha comportado amable conmigo

— ¿Por qué él te presta más atención que a mí?

— No quería que sintiera eso, solo me ha ayudado a olvidar el pasado

— Puede que tu vida sea más difícil que la nuestra, pero eso no te da el derecho a interrumpir nuestra tranquilidad

— Perdóneme... — comenzó a derramar lágrimas — Lo que menos quería hacer era incomodarlo

— No quiero que vuelvas aquí, vete

— Sasuke-kun... Lo lamento. Por primera vez me sentí parte de una familia...

Él la miró con algo de inconformidad, pero a la vez con tristeza.  
Aflojó el agarre de sus brazos contra la pared y se alejó un poco.  
Le dio la espalda, pudo notar el temor en la mirada de la muchacha, la misma mirada que tenía la primera vez que la vio.

— Perdóname tu a mí, estaba celoso — refunfuñó

— Nunca le quitaría a su hermano, él solo se ha compadecido de mí

— No estoy celoso de ti, estoy celoso de él...

— ¿A qué se refiere? — preguntó confundida

— ¿Por qué ha sido él quien te devuelva la sonrisa y no yo?

Tomó una bocanada de aire sorprendida.

— Sasuke-kun...

— Escuché tu historia aquella noche que hablaste con Niichan, quería acercarme, quería consolarte, pero no sé cómo tratar a las personas, no después de que me arrebataron lo que más quería en el mundo. Quise muchas veces actuar diferente, demostrarte que no estabas sola, pero a veces actúo sin pensarlo y no tengo palabras de arrepentimiento. Puedo parecer frívolo, pero es solo una coraza para ocultar mi pesar interior, quiero mostrarme fuerte para que Niichan no se preocupe por mí, para no ser una carga para él. No lo quiero perder...

— Sasuke-kun — apoyó su mano en el hombro de él — Itachi-san nunca lo dejará solo, usted es su vida

— ¿Y tú?

— ¿Qué conmigo?

— ¿Me dejarás solo?

— No... — sonrió con timidez

— ¿Estas enamorada de Niichan?

— No lo sé, no conozco el significado de esa palabra, no sé tampoco cómo se siente, nunca he experimentado algo así, nunca me he sentido feliz, nunca he tenido a alguien que me haga sentir que valgo la pena. Itachi-san es la única persona que me ha devuelto las ganas de vivir y me ha dado una esperanza en la oscuridad de mi corazón

— Quiero ser yo quien llene de luz tu corazón...

— Sasuke-kun...

— Hace mucho tiempo que dejé de creer en la gente, me fijo en la oscuridad de sus ojos que en la luz de su alma, pero llegas tú, tan frágil, tan sublime, tan inocente... Que me haces olvidar todo lo que alguna vez sufrí, irradias calor, Sakura... Quiero protegerte, que olvides todo tu sufrimiento — se acercó a ella y volvió a arrinconarla, esta vez con delicadeza — quiero dejar de lamentarme sobre mi vida y la llenes con tu pureza

— Pensé que me odiaba, que realmente llegué a irrumpir en la paz de su hogar

— Lo hiciste, irrumpiste nuestras vidas, pero de la mejor manera

— ¿Por qué es ahora que me dice todo esto?

Se acercó a su rostro — Porque como tú tuviste el valor de arrancar de tu infierno, yo tuve el valor para abrir mi corazón una vez más... A veces tardamos en hacer las cosas bien, pero es mejor hacerlo y no quedarnos con el pesar de no intentarlo

Acarició su rostro pálido, colocó un mechón rosa tras su oreja y le sonrió.  
Se acercó a sus labios y los rozó, pudo sentir la calidez que emanaban, pudo palpar el deseo que ella también sentía por besarlo.  
Colocó su mano tras su cuello y la acercó a él para romper con la poca distancia que existía entre sus bocas.  
La besó y ella se sintió amada.  
Lo besó y a él ya no le importaba nada más.

Dos vidas de lamentos se juntaban para comenzar una nueva.  
Para dejar atrás los malos recuerdos.  
Para avanzar por un mismo camino.  
Para no repetir errores.  
Para abrir su corazón por vez primera.  
Para aprender juntos lo que era amar.

Desde fuera de la ventana, un par de ojos miraban con atención la escena de dos almas besándose.  
Sonrió.

— Ella te va a devolver la luz en tu corazón, hermanito.


End file.
